


Fancy banging into you here

by EnbyEntity



Series: Newsies Oneshots for the soul [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short, These boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyEntity/pseuds/EnbyEntity
Summary: “Do you say that to all the cute boys you meet?”“Only the ones that steal my seat”|~|~||~|~|Spot and Race met on a Sunday afternoon, with the sun shining and birds chirping, and maybe everything might be alright.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots for the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Fancy banging into you here

“You’re sitting in my seat. I sit here every Sunday and now you’re sitting here.” Spot said. He came to the cafe and sat at that exact seat and watched the people moving past and moving on with their lives. The customers left Spot alone, and Spot didn’t make any attempts to socialise. It was a win-win situation.

The guy glanced up at Spot, raising his eyebrow. Then his face relaxed and his mouth melted into a mischievous smirk. “Do you say that to all the cute boys you meet?” He asked.

“Only the ones who steal my seat.” Spot dead-panned.

The guy chuckled and stood up. “Racetrack Higgins, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Race stuck out his hand for Spot to shake.

Spot ignored the handshake. “I’m Spot Conlon. And the pleasure is all mine.” What was he thinking? Perhaps something along the lines about how Races hair fell neatly over his forehead in perfect blonde curls and his blue eyes sparkled on the dim sunlight that shifted through the cafe window.

Race chuckled. “Great. I’m free next Sunday, see you here?” He suggested.

Spot smiled at Race. “Fine by me.” He replied, shrugging.

And Race walked off.

Spot smiled to himself. Maybe the asshole who stole his seat wouldn’t be that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha look at these fluffy boys  
> I literally never write fluff, so enjoy this special little treat!!


End file.
